


A Friendly, Innocent Cuddle

by AJtheBlueJay



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Character, Condoms, Consensual Sex, Cowgirl Position, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Erections, Erotica, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Grinding, Groping, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Massage, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reverse Missionary Position, Riding, Romance, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJtheBlueJay/pseuds/AJtheBlueJay
Summary: Donald and Drake share some cuddle time, and it quickly escalates into much more.
Relationships: Donald Duck/Drake Mallard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	A Friendly, Innocent Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit of a collab between me and Danihapunkt, who drew me a fantastic piece of artwork for this. It's slightly based on some roleplay stuff I've been doing, but it's pretty standalone. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Featured art by Danihapunkt

The evening began like any other, with Donald Duck and Drake Mallard sitting on a couch watching DukFlix. They had Drake’s house all to themselves, and they were spending the evening in their favorite way-cuddled up close to one another. Donald and Drake were such close friends in their superhero and domestic work, they allowed each other to enjoy this close company and be comfortable with each other.

Besides, it felt nice. Really nice.

Donald always loved cuddling with Drake. He had a warmness about him that was impossible to resist. Plus he was incredibly soft. His feather coat was velvety and smooth to the touch, a fact Donald was proving by stroking Drake’s head feathers. He was leaning against the armrest with Drake pressed up against him. 

Suddenly, he felt a quick peck on his cheek. Donald turned to look at Drake. He was staring intently at the TV, the light from it not hiding the faintest blush near his bill. Donald smiled and placed a kiss on Drake’s cheek as well. The drake jumped and whipped his head around. “Just returning the favor,” said Donald.

“I, uh...wasn’t sure if you would,” said Drake.

“You’re funny, Drakester,” Donald chuckled and kissed him again.

They looked at each other tenderly for a moment before closing the gap between them again. Their beaks met and they kissed each other deeply. Donald placed a hand on the back of Drake’s head and wrapped his other arm around Drake’s shoulders. Drake did the same and they enjoyed themselves like this for a time. Donald hummed, feeling the comfort and pleasure in his mind as he embraced his friend. He pulled Drake closer to him, eventually guiding the duck to his lap.

Releasing to breathe briefly, they tightened their grip on each other as animalistic instincts began to fog their brains. Drake rubbed Donald’s back, eliciting a satisfied hum from him. 

Donald moved his hand down Drake’s back and around to his torso, stroking it ever so delicately. Drake gasped softly, rotating his head to snog Donald deeper. Slowly, Donald moved his hand down to the hem of Drake’s sweater vest and snuck his fingers under the fabric, pushing it up slightly. Now he could rub Drake’s feathers directly, so soft and velvety.

Heat had been pooling in Drake’s insides since their make-out began, but now, the touch he received from Donald left him on fire. He could feel his crotch beginning to swell and unconsciously, he humped forward, shuddering at the relieving contact against Donald’s own groin.

He opened his eyes. “D-Don…” he breathed. His face felt hot and flushed, and so was Donald’s. He looked at him longingly with half-lidded eyes, wanting with desire. He peeked down to see Donald’s crotch bulging slightly but still modest. Drake noted he was in a similar state. “Been a while for you too?”

“You could say that,” said Donald.

“Do you want to?”

Donald replied in a husky voice, “You bet I do. You lay back and let the love doctor go to work.” He winked to cap off his corny pick-up line.

Or so Drake thought. “Don, that line was cheesier than pizza.”

“So sayeth ‘the terror that flaps in the night.”

“...touche.”

Donald lifted Drake and set him down against the armrest. He then propped himself up on his hands and knees and hovered over Drake, bedroom eyes very much in effect. Their beaks connected again, and their bodies likewise joined in meeting in sacred touch. Donald rolled his hips against Drake’s bulge in a steady rhythm, coaxing his drakehood out with each thrust. Drake reciprocated, humping into Donald’s growing arousal. Seeking needed oxygen, Donald broke the kiss and nuzzled his beak into Drake’s shoulder, eliciting a gasp from him. Blood rushed into each other’s hardening members as they ground against the proof of their desires.

Drake’s hands wandered down Donald’s back and to his rear end. He rubbed the boundary between the bottom of Donald’s feathery rump and the smooth skin of the top of his thigh, a quality he always found sexy about the duck. Grunting with a particularly on-target feeling of friction against his cock, he grasped Donald’s tail. Donald vocalized and trembled, quickly propping up on all fours.

The two were panting and blushing, already plenty bothered by their intimacy, and feeling much hotter than before. “Get me out of this, will ya, Don?” said Drake.

“Fine, but you have to get me ready,” he said.

“Alright. The stuff’s in my bedroom.”

Donald followed Drake to his bedroom, mind fully set on riding St. Canard’s knight of the night until he called out his name. Drake locked the door behind them, then walked over to his nightstand. Donald grabbed a fistful of his ass and turned him around, pressing him against the wall a little roughly. “I’ve got you now, Darkwing,” Donald growled, grabbing his crotch around his hard cock..

“Initiating some roleplay are we? Two can play that game, villain,” said Drake, tongue out.

“We’ll see,” Donald breathed, grabbing fistfuls of Drake’s chest and grinding against him once again. He lifted the vest up over his arms and tossed it aside. He then worked every little button apart on Drake’s shirt before pulling it apart, exposing his fluffy, yet slightly toned torso to him. Donald let him go and Drake proceeded to grab the lube and a condom from his nightstand drawer. He then flopped onto his bed and beckoned Donald with a finger before covering said finger generously with lube.

Donald licked his beak and went to meet Drake, whose hands were quickly upon Donald’s backside once again. He stroked his tail, leaving Donald moaning and squirming, then searched the base for his plunder. Finding it, he circled it with his lubed finger.

“Do it, please, you’re drivin’ me nuts,” Donald begged.

“How the tables have turned for those who would dare defile the daring duck of mystery,” cracked Drake, penetrating Donald’s hole. Donald cried out and nuzzled his head into Drake’s chest. Drake began thrusting the finger in and out, loosening and stretching Donald’s entrance. It wasn’t too long before another finger was introduced, helping to widen the muscle to take Drake’s cock.

“Drake...I-I’m close! Get on with it!” said Donald in between moans.

“Are you ready?” Drake asked.

“Yes! Great honk, do it!”

Drake pushed Donald into a sitting position and watched the sailor duck wipe sweat off his brow. He fumbled with the wrapper, lubed fingers slipping and sliding around the plastic wrapper.

“Oh, fer goodness sake! Gimme!” Donald huffed, snatching the condom, wiping it off on his shirt, and freeing it at last.

“Someone’s eager,” Drake smirked, raising an eyebrow.

“Your fault.” Donald rolled the condom onto Drake’s slender, twitching length, leaking tip to girthed base. He then removed his own shirt, then lifted up on his knees and lined himself up with some guidance from Drake’s hands on his hips.

“Ready to get dangerous?” Donald breathed.

“Heh. Let’s,” Drake confirmed.

Donald let gravity guide him down onto Drake’s cock. Both ducks saw stars in their vision as they were joined as one. Donald grunted as he engulfed the entirety of Drake, the hero with whom he had bonded so much.

“You...feel so good,” Donald breathed.

“Of course I do,” Drake bragged. “Now show me how good it feels.”

Donald began a slow dance up and down Drake’s cock, devolving into pleasured quacks. Loose feathers floated all around them as Drake was ridden. He huffed and puffed, thrusting occasionally into the tight heat swallowing him. 

Donald felt a surge of pleasure from his prostate with every thrust and he cried out hungrily for that spark. It was like nothing he experienced in a long time and was the perfect way to get out all his frustration and stress and replace it with ecstasy.

Drake felt more heat surging through his insides as he drowned in Donald’s love. All dignity was thrown out the window a while ago, replaced by sloppy moans and erratic movements as he experienced the sex of his life. He could not see how it could get any better unless he was rocked to a roaring completion. Which was getting closer and closer.

“Faster...please!” cried Donald.

Drake hungrily embraced Donald and took over the work, thrusting up into Donald with wild abandon. Donald’s cries became higher and higher, while Drake’s grew louder and louder.

“Keep going! It’s coming! It’s coming!” Donald yelled.

“Me too,” hissed Drake.

His cock was ready to burst open with white-hot pleasure, and he held onto the ache for as long as he could. Finally, he arched his back and his penis released, wave after wave of bliss wracking his whole body as he slowed his thrusts. Donald wailed, releasing his seed onto Drake’s torso. Drake filled the condom with hot spend, firing to the rhythm of his thrusts until he could not spare any more. He fell back onto the bed with Donald on top of him. The two panted heavily, breathing in their afterglow mixed with sweat and sex in the air.

Drake started to come down from the high and pulled out of Donald, who winced and slid off Drake. He tied up the condom and threw it away, then turned to the drake beside him, who was stroking his chest. “That...was great.”

Donald smiled. “Sure was, Drakester.”

The two embraced again, choosing to join together in their shared afterglow and enjoy it. They would later join each other in the shower and Donald would help get their clothes clean. After all, what were friends for?


End file.
